The Phenex of Wind
by RyuUchihaSenju
Summary: Naruto Phenex, 3rd son of Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex, discovered at the age of 5 that he could barely produce flames the Phenex Clan was known for. Ridiculed by his older bother Riser and some other Phenex Clan members for this, Naruto takes the path of the Phenex Clan's other speciality, Wind. Witness as Naruto shows the world another reason to fear a Phenex.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, here with the start of a new story. Its been a while so this is probably really bad, but this idea has been on my mind for a while so I just wanted to see how some people react. Also, I haven't really been updating anything because I honestly had a major case of writer's block, which even now I still do. It's hard for me to think on how to progress my stories, but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning them. Hopefully, I'll get some inspiration and update them. With that,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, High School Dxd, or any other anime**

 **Chapter 1: The Fireless Phenex**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

A light blonde haired man with light blue eyes, who was dressed up in very noble looking clothes, watched nervously as he held the hand of a beautiful woman, who was currently screaming at the top of her lungs while her grip strengthened, causing the man to wince from the pain in his left hand.

The man ignored the feeling of pain, knowing that his pain paled in comparison to the pain his wife was currently feeling as she was in the process of giving birth to their child.

He took in her features and still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her as his wife.

The woman had stunning blonde hair that made his very own blonde hair look average and dark blue eyes that mesmerized him no matter how many times he saw it. She was currently wearing a hospital gown, but the man knew if she wasn't pregnant, her body would make most women jealous as she had the body of a goddess.

The man shook his head to clear those thoughts and focused back on to what was happening currently.

He gave his wife's hand a reassuring squeeze and a kiss as her screams died down a bit.

"You're doing great, honey. Just a bit more. I know you can do it."

He knew his statement was true because this was his wife's third time giving brith after all.

The women glared at her husband with so much anger and pain that the man paled as he saw a dark figure that reminded him of the Grim Reaper appear beside his wife.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't got me pregnant again, I wouldn't be experiencing this right now! I'd like to see you try being in my place, you asshole!"

The man winced from those words, but knew that his wife didn't really mean it as she said similar words when she gave birth to their other children.

The doctor who was their to instruct the women and get the baby when it finally came out, sweat dropped at the antics of the couple.

The doctor shook her head and concentrated back onto the progress of the birth. She saw the baby's head was almost through and knew with one more push, it should be out.

"Lady Phenex, Lord Phenex, the baby is almost out. One more push should do it."

The now revealed Lady Phenex nodded before she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, pushing with all her might while Lord Phenex held her hand with both hands in anticipation.

All was silent unti…

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

The cries of a baby was heard as the doctor got to work with the nurse, who was standing to the side, cleaning the baby of the blood and cutting the umbilical cord.

Lord Phenex sighed in relief, feeling the grip on his left hand lessen, before he looked down at his wife.

Seeing her smiling at him tiredly, he gained a small smile and gave her a quick kiss to her lips.

"You did wonderfully, my queen."

Lady Phenex chuckled at her husband's words before staring into his eyes, showing nothing but love and happiness.

"I couldn't have done it without you by my side, my king."

Lord Phenex gave her another kiss, but this time on her forehead.

The doctor along with the nurse, who were already done cleaning the baby up and wrapping it in a dark red blanket, smiled watching the scene.

They decided to gain their attention by clearing their throats.

When they saw that they had their attention, the doctor was handed the baby from the nurse and walked up to the couple with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, it's a boy."

At those words, Lord Phenex gained a megawatt smile along with his wife.

Lady Phenex held out her arms and stared at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Let me see my baby boy."

The doctor was quick to comply and walked over to the side opposite of Lord Phenex, who didn't mind waiting a bit to see his son. She then handed the baby gently into Lady Phenex's arms.

As soon as Lady Phenex's eyes landed on her baby, she teared up at how magnificent her child looked.

The baby was shown to have a mop of sun-kissed blonde hair that was slightly spiky and bright sky blue eyes, which was barely seen as he only opened his eyes once before he closed them crying, not used to the feeling having his eyes open.

She rocked the baby gently to calm the baby down when he first tried to open his eyes.

The baby slowly stopped crying and when Lady Phenex stopped rocking him, hesitantly opened his eyes.

Unlike human babies who took a couple of weeks before they could see anything, devil babies were different as they could see everything directly after birth.

When the baby saw Lady Phenex, he instantly knew that she was his mommy and started to giggle.

Lady Phenex couldn't help it anymore and cried tears of joy bringing her baby closer to her face, giving him a kiss on the forehead, which only made the baby giggle in happiness even more.

She turned to look at her husband, who was watching the scene with a big grin on his face.

"Dear, what should we name him?"

Lord Phenex brought his head by his wife's right shoulder to stare at the baby, who curiously stared at him.

Reaching out with his left index finger, he watched as their son reach for it with both his little hands. When his finger was within their son's grasp, he grinned hearing the baby giggle and feeling the strength of his grip.

"How do you feel about the name, Naruto Phenex?"

Lady Phenex smiled as she thought about the name.

' _Maelstrom. With a powerful name like that, I'm sure he'll accomplish many things._ '

"It's perfect.

5 Years Later

Within the garden of the Phenex Clan that was right beside the castle, Lady Phenex and Lord Phenex can be seen enjoying some reading and a cup of tea respectively.

Despite 5 years passing, the two haven't changed a single bit and still look in their late 20's. The two could describe the years that passed as calm as, aside from the birth of a 4th child in the 4th year, which was a girl they named Ravel, nothing really significant happened.

Although, they do have some future plans with the Gremory Clan, as they agreed upon a contract that their 2nd son would marry the 2nd child of the Gremory Clan, who was born a bit earlier than Naruto, to ensure pure-blood devils remain in the future, due to the previous war with the Old faction decreasing the number of pure-blood devils.

Speaking of Naruto….

"Naruto-sama! Stop this instant!"

"Hahaha, you'll never catch me. I'm too fast for you!"

Lady Phenex sighed, pausing on her reading, as Lord Phenex chuckled, taking sips from his tea once in a while.

They looked towards where the voices were coming from and watched as one of Naruto's guards, who was covered from head to toe in pink paint with some glitter, chasing said boy himself, who was laughing up a storm.

Naruto grew up amazingly in the last 5 years. He was above average in height for a boy his age, 3'8, and was physically stronger than most boys older than him by a year or two, this including devils as well. His sun-kissed blonde hair was different from his father's and brothers' as his, unlike theirs which spike only in the back, spike in every direction. His eyes also differed from both his father and mother a bit as they were a sky blue color, but the parents saw them darken or lighten, depending on the situation.

He was currently wearing a plain white t-shirt with a flame on the front and dark blue shorts, surprisingly very plain for a Phenex.

Most devils would expect Naruto to be somewhat snobby and maybe even a bit arrogant coming from such a high class family.

Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex were both pleasantly surprised when Naruto, instead of growing up to be exactly how people imagined, grew up to be a nice, kind, caring, helpful, adventurous yet mischievous boy who would rather do something himself than have a servant do it for him.

They were honestly really shocked since Riser, their second son, and even their first son, Ruval, who was way better now, were, or still are in Riser's case, both very arrogant and expected everything to be handed on a silver platter.

They blamed themselves a little since they did, after all, spoil all their children, but when they did that with Naruto, most times, Naruto rarely asked for anything for himself. He would only ask for things for other people instead.

An example was when he was 4 years old and one of the maids seemed to have a worried look on their face as they worked. Naruto was very observant and asked the maid what was wrong. The maid didn't want to trouble him at all so she put a fake smile and told him a lie about it being nothing. Naruto saw through her fake smile and insisted, even going so far as to pout, causing the maid to drop her mask and inform him that her mother was ill. Naruto accepted her answer and waved as he went away, making the maid relieved and think that Naruto would forget about it. She was stupefied when Naruto came back with Lady Phenex and told her how he wanted to help with a big smile on his face. The maid broke out of her shock and dropped to her knees, crying tears of joy, thanking Naruto immensely.

This news spread out through the whole castle and every person who worked there, treated Naruto with even more respect and admiration.

Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex were incredibly proud of how their son turned out, but there were times where he could be a handful, like right now.

Apparently, Naruto gained a habit of pranking after meeting some very stuck up kids his age. When he successfully pranked one kid, Naruto fell in love with pranking and spread out his targets for his pranks to guards, butlers, maids, etc.

Despite the light irritation that the workers at the Phenex Clan castle felt from the pranks, Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex could feel the mood changing from the usual serious and somewhat depressing mood to a more lively and jovial mood, not unlike the Gremory Clan.

Naruto's birth was truly a blessing to the Phenex Clan.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they saw that Naruto was finally caught as the guard was walking over to them, holding him by the collar of his shirt, with said boy crossing hims arms with a pout, amusing them.

The guard put Naruto down on the ground, causing him to sit down, still pouting, and bowed to them.

"Forgive me, Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, for interrupting, but Naruto-sama has caused quite the ruckus yet again and has covered myself and a couple of other guards in paint as you can see."

Naruto's pout turned to a smirk and puffed out his chest in pride.

Seeing their son's smirk, Lord Phenex grinned to himself while Lady Phenex rubbed her temples, but if you looked closely, you would see a small smile on her face.

Lord Phenex coughed into his right hand to get rid of his grin before addressing the guard.

"I see. Thank you for bringing Naruto to us. We can handle things from here. I suggest washing yourself and you may take the rest of the day off."

The guard bowed once again and thanked them for the day off before leaving.

Once the guard was gone, Naruto stood up, grinning as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"You got to admit, that was a funny prank. Right, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan?"

Due to having his eyes closed, Naruto didn't see his mother grinning evilly with her right fist pulled back while his father backed away with a nervous smile.

"ITAI!"

Naruto was holding a big bump on the top of his head that was smoking a bit with both his hands as he glared up at his mother with tears at the edge of his eyes.

"What was that for?!"

Lord Phenex just face-palmed as he couldn't believe his son had the audacity to yell at his mother.

' _Why can't you keep your mouth shut for once, Naruto?_ '

Lady Phenex cracked her knuckles as Naruto paled, realizing his mistake.

"Kaa-chan, wait! I'm sor-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was hit yet again on the same spot.

"ITAI!"

After punishing Naruto for causing a ruckus and for yelling at her, Lady Phenex lectured Naruto on behaving better. He told her that he would behave better, but Lady Phenex knew that her son would just end up doing it again anyways.

Lord Phenex, while that happened, watched from the sidelines, amused by their interaction.

Remembering what day it is, he got their attention by clearing his throat.

When he saw that he got their attention, Lord Phenex said,

"Naruto, do you remember what day it is?"

Naruto gained a confused look on his face while Lady Phenex gained a look of recognition.

"Um, I think today is Friday. Why?"

Lord Phenex sighed while face palming yet again while Lady Phenex giggled into her left hand.

Naruto stared up at his mother, still confused.

"What's so funny, Kaa-chan?"

Lady Phenex smiled down at her son.

"You are, Naruto-chan. How could you forget you own birthday?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o' as he hit his right fist into his left fist.

"Oh yeah, it is my birthday."

Naruto gained an embarrassed blush while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

This caused Lady Phenex to giggle yet again and Lord Phenex to shake his head in disbelief.

Lord Phenex decided to continue on with what he was saying.

"That's right, it is your birthday. Since you turn 5 years old today, you can finally start learning magic, specifically, Fire Magic, that we Phenex are known for."

He grinned as he watched Naruto stare at him with excitement and awe in his eyes.

"Am I really going to start learning magic, Tou-chan?"

Lord Phenex nodded, causing Naruto to jump up and down in joy, cheering like a maniac, while Lady Phenex smiled, glad that her son was so happy.

"We can start first thing tomorrow."

Here, Naruto stopped jumping and stared up at his father with disappointment.

"Why can't we start now?"

Lord Phenex stared amusedly down at his son.

"Well, we still have to celebrate your birthday with a party and gifts."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"I don't want a stupid party or gifts. I want to learn some cool magic."

The two parents sweat dropped, expecting that kind of answer from their child.

Despite his complaints, Naruto enjoyed the party as he got to play with kids, who weren't from noble families at his request due to not liking snobby kids, his own age and got lots of gifts, his favorite gifts being fire proof gloves, a boken to practice using a sword, and a book about spells.

He was a bit sad that his older brother, Ruval, couldn't make it, but he heard from his father that Ruval promised to be at his next birthday, which made him slightly happy.

Naruto wasn't sad at all when Riser didn't show up and was in fact glad that he didn't because he would always get bullied by him and his friends, which surprised Naruto since he didn't think a guy like Riser could make friends until he realized that his friends were exactly like him.

So when his father told him that Riser would be there when he started to learn magic, Naruto scowled a bit, but accepted it nonetheless.

Next Day

Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet as he stared up at his father with excitement while his older brother Riser stood next to him with a scowl on his face.

Riser was older than Naruto by 4 years and stood at a height of 4'4. He had the same color blonde hair as Lord Phenex and was spiked in the back the same exact way but his eyes were dark blue like Lady Phenex's eyes. Unlike Naruto, he was dressed in noble clothing in the colors of red and yellow.

They all currently stood on a rocky looking plain that seemed to stretch for miles with the only exit being a ladder going up.(Imagine the training ground from Bleach)

This was a specialized training ground built in the bottom of the Phenex Clan Castle that would repair itself after 24 hours, which makes it the perfect place to train highly destructive moves.

Lord Phenex smiled at his youngest son's excitement and began his lecture on magic.

"Now, Naruto, before we begin, I shall explain all the abilities we devils have before going on to explaining the Phenex Clan's abilities."

Naruto was a bit bummed out at having to listen to a lecture and not getting right to the magic, but nodded anyways, knowing that it was important.

"Thanks to just being a devil, we are gifted with enhanced physical abilities including strength, endurance, stamina, as well as enhanced senses. Along with that, we have the ability to see in the dark as if it was pure daylight, which I'm sure you already noticed."

Naruto nodded, realizing that his statement was true.

"We also have the ability to make people hear our words in their language their familiar with while at the same time any words they say to us in their language will be translated automatically in our minds. Do you understand or do I need to explain it more deeply?"

Naruto seemed to be in deep thought before he nodded.

"I think I get the gist of it, Tou-chan. I can understand anything people are saying and they can understand what I'm saying, even if they're in different languages. Right?"

Lord Phenex nodded in pride.

"Exactly. Glad you were able to understand that, Naruto."

Naruto grinned while Riser just scoffed as he decided to ignore everything until he was addressed, causing Naruto to slightly glare at him.

Seeing them act so hostile towards each other, Lord Phenex got Naruto's attention to continue on so they didn't fight.

"Anyways, the last ability of the being a devil is having bat-like wings to summon to fly, but since we're from the Phenex Clan, our wings are special as they are made out of fire."

From Lord Phenex's back, bird-like wings made of orange fire formed, causing Naruto eyes to shine with awe.

Seeing the expression on his face, Lord Phenex chuckled, deactivating his wings.

"You will also be learning how to summon your wings today, so don't worry, Naruto," Lord Phenex's face took on a serious expression, "Now that I explained the natural abilities we devils have, it's time to go over the weaknesses that we experience as well."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, showing how serious he was as well.

"Despite all these abilities, they are useless if you get involved with anything relating to the Biblical God. If you go near a church or are by someones who is praying, you will receive a headache. Also, holy items like crucifixes, holy water, the Bible, and etc. can greatly harm us greatly. Holy swords and some Sacred Gears can even kill us."

Just as Naruto was about to ask about what Sacred Gears were, Lord Phenex stopped him by raising his left hand.

"I know what you're going to ask and I shall explain what Sacred Gears are another day."

Naruto nodded, not really minding having to wait for an explanation on Sacred Gears.

Lord Phenex dropped his serious expression from his face and grinned.

"Now that I went over all the strengths and weaknesses of us devils, it's time to go over what makes us Phenex even more dangerous than a regular devil."

Here, Naruto grinned in excitement, knowing that it was almost time to learn some magic, even Riser was smirking a bit, but it was probably because he liked to hear why they were superior.

"Just as our name implies, we have powers that are exactly like, or at least highly similar, to a Phoenix. We are known for having immortality, with such high regeneration that we can even regrow a limb that was cut off, unless it was done by a holy sword in which case our regenerative abilities would be canceled. Although, that isn't the only reason why we are feared more than the average devil. We also have the ability of Pyrokinesis, which means we can generate and manipulate our own flames as well as others. This ability can be greatly enhanced with our other ability of Aerokinesis, which is like Pyrokinesis expect with wind, but it's not really necessary to really train in this ability as it automatically enhances our fires without us needing to consciously think about it."

Naruto was practically drooling at the thought of his abilities, causing his father to smirk.

"Riser will now demonstrate the abilities of Pyrokinesis then you shall try as well."

Lord Phenex then turned to Riser, who still had an arrogant smirk on his face, and motioned for him to go on with the demonstration.

Riser nodded to him and walked a bit passed him.

He stopped once he was at a safe distance away and brought his right hand up, palming facing up. Slowly but surely, above his hand, an orange fireball formed and grew in size until it was about the size of a small boulder.

Bringing his arm back, he threw his arm forward, causing the fireball to follow his movements and crash onto the training ground floor, forming a medium sized crater.

Riser's smirk seemed to grow at the result and walked back to Naruto's size, staring him down.

"I'd doubt you could produce a fireball like that, but try not to embarrass yourself too much."

Naruto growled up at him while Lord Phenex just sighed at his son's attitude.

Lord Phenex frowned and let out a small fraction of his power, making his two sons stiffen.

"That is enough. Riser, that is no way you should be talking to your little brother. You should be supporting him, not putting him down."

Riser just scowled and crossed his arms, looking to the side.

Lord Phenex shook his head before looking towards Naruto, who had a scowl on his face, with a smile.

"Naruto, why don't you try now that you saw how it was done?"

Naruto perked up and forgot all about the incident with his brother, running up to his father's side with a grin, waiting for some advice he knew his father would give him.

"Before you can produce any flames, you must first learn how to bring out your magic energy within you then must know how to concentrate that magic to any part of your body. I want you to sit down, close your eyes, and search inside yourself until you feel a warm sensation. Once you find it, try to grab onto it and pull on it as hard as you can."

Naruto nodded and sat on the floor, closing his eyes like his father instructed him. He looked within himself and tried to feel a warm sensation like his father told him, but he couldn't feel anything.

He grit his teeth as he continued looking for the warm sensation, but nothing.

' _Why can't I find it?! Do I not have enough? No! I can't be thinking like that! I will find it! I just have to keep looking!_ '

With that thought, he searched and searched with new found determination. Just as it seemed nothing was to be found, Naruto finally felt his magic energy.

' _Finally! Now all I have to do is grab onto it and pull on it! Easy!_ '

Despite finding it and thinking it was going to be easy, Naruto was having a harder time than he thought because he was still trying to pull on his energy, but made very little progress.

That didn't deter him at all and, in fact, made him even more determined to pull harder.

One other trait that Naruto was also known for was his stubbornness.

He felt is efforts finally working and knew that he was so close to brining out his energy.

' _Come on, just a little bit more._ '

Naruto could feel himself starting to sweat, but he ignored as he concentrated on pulling his energy.

Lord Phenex looked like he was about to give his son some more advice before a massive amount of energy burst from Naruto, shocking him and Riser.

Naruto opened his eyes and grinned as he stood up, staring at his body exerting so much energy.

"This is so cool."

Lord Phenex stared in shock at Naruto as he sensed the level of the energy he was letting out.

' _He barely unlocked his magical energy and yet it's at the level of a High-Class Devil. How is this possible?_ '

While at the same time, Riser was glaring at Naruto with rage.

' _How can a pathetic loser like him have this much power?_ '

Lord Phenex snapped out of his thoughts when he saw that Naruto was wasting his energy by letting it out into the air.

"Naruto, its good that you unlocked your energy, but you're going to empty your reserves quickly if you don't bring it back in."

Naruto quickly listened to his father and concentrated so that his magical energy was brought back in, but was evenly spread throughout his body.

Naruto grinned up at Lord Phenex.

"That was amazing, Tou-chan. I felt like I could take on anyone."

Lord Phenex gained a small smile and ruffled Naruto's hair.

' _I have no doubt in my mind that you will be able to accomplish just that._ '

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Lord Phenex went on to explain the next part of the training.

"Everyone feels the same way when they first unlock their energy. Now that you unlocked it, we can go on to manipulating it to form some flames."

Naruto bounced in excitement.

"Now to do this, you need to first concentrate your energy into one part of our body, which will be your hand as it is the easiest to concentrate on. After you accomplish that, you must let the energy flow out of your palm, but you must concentrate the energy just above your hand by a few feet. The final step is to imagine the energy getting hotter and expanding to a size your satisfied with. Do you think you can do it?"

Naruto nodded with a determined face and Lord Phenex stepped back to let him attempt it.

Naruto brought up his right hand and stared at it as he slowly felt his most of the energy within his body to flow into his hand. He let the energy flow out of his palm like instructed and tried to imagine a ball just above his hand, which led to a yellow ball forming.

Naruto felt excited that he was able to get this far and thought how easy it was.

He would be disappointed once he found out that it would be next to impossible to accomplish the next part.

He imagined the ball getting hotter and expanding, but the only thing that happened was the ball expanding and didn't get any hotter.

Naruto frowned and tried concentrating on just the ball getting hotter, but no change occurred at all.

He let the ball dissipate and tried the whole process again, but no matter how many times he did it over, nothing happened.

Lord Phenex, after 2 hours passed, where Riser already left, was concerned and decided that they would have him checked out by a doctor, which Naruto accepted.

The next day, they went to see a doctor and when they checked his body, Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex were shocked and sad for Naruto when they discovered that Naruto could not produce any kinds of flames until he was a teenager and even then, they would only be as strong as a Low-Class Devil at best.

Naruto was the most distressed as he knew that the Phenex Clan was known mostly for their superior ability over fire and yet he had none.

It got worse when Riser and his friends heard about his condition and mocked him, saying that he was a disgrace to the Phenex Clan.

Usually Riser's words didn't hurt him, but Naruto could also see some other Phenex Clan members staring at him with pity or even disgust, which made him feel even worse about himself.

Lady Phenex and Lord Phenex were outraged and demanded Riser to apologize to Naruto, but the deed was done and, before Riser could apologize, Naruto was gone, most likely wanting to be alone.

Naruto was back at the training grounds, on his hands and knees as he cried his heart out.

He grit his teeth and punched the ground over and over with his right hand, ignoring how the pain and bleeding from his knuckles. He slammed his forehead against the ground.

' _Why did this have to happen to me? Why was I born this way?_ '

Unconsciously, Naruto's energy was being released out of his body, as shown by the yellow aura, and seemed to be changing, but Naruto was none the wiser as he brought his head to look up at the roof of the training grounds, yelling,

"WHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!"

The yellow energy around Naruto turned pitch black and transformed into a dark tornado that flew across the training grounds, decimating several boulders and showing no signs of stopping.

Naruto, who stopped crying, could only watch in shock at what he created.

He didn't know how he created or why his energy transformed into a tornado until he remembered his fathers words.

" _…_ _This ability can be greatly enhanced with our other ability of Aerokinesis, which is like Pyrokinesis expect with wind, but it's not really necessary to really train in this ability as it automatically enhances our fires without us needing to consciously think about it._ "

Naruto wiped his eyes and stood up, narrowing his eyes as he focused.

He brought his right hand up and, instead of thinking about a fire ball, he imagined another tornado forming in his palm.

At first nothing happened, but slowly, his yellow energy started to exit his palm and changed to a midnight black color. It then started to spin faster and faster until a small tornado, about 6 inches high, stood within his palm.

He brought his arm back and threw it forward and watched as the tornado that was 6 inches high, leave his palm and expand to be at least 6 feet high, destroying boulders and trees within the training ground as the first tornado he made, which was 30 feet tall, continued to destroy other things behind him.

Naruto stared down at his right hand before closing it into a fist.

' _If I can't use fire, then I'll use wind. I'll show Riser and everyone else whose mocked me what a Phenex of Wind can do._ '


End file.
